In the world of modern advertising, advertisers make use of designers or ad agencies to design ads (also referred to herein as ad units), and publishers to publish said ads. The ads are usually produced by a complicated design and production process, which is very expensive.    For optimal effect in influencing the behavior for consumer, an ad unit has to have certain design elements and in overall aesthetic appeal.
The publishers operate sophisticated ad delivery networks, and generally do not engage in making modifications to ad units, and are unconcerned about the overall aesthetic appeal of an ad unit. Examples of publishers include companies such as Facebook, and Google. Advertisers may be manufacturers or vendors of products and services. To incentivize the purchase of goods and services, advertisers often issue coupons containing certain promotional offers associated with said goods and services.